1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for providing the best service to a user in a communication system supporting multiple communication service modes.
2. Description of the Related Art
A single radio communication system provides only one communication service mode specialized for its own situation, and includes a Base Station (BS) that supports the corresponding communication service mode using a single Radio Access Technology (RAT). In the single radio communication system, users are able to receive more than two services in the same area. These services may include Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN), 2nd generation Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Wireless Broadband Internet (WiBro), Wideband CDMA (W-CDMA), etc. For selection of the services receivable in the same area, each user selects the service determined to be favorable according to the situation, rather than automatically making a connection to the best service.
When the user receives more than two services, the different service providers independently manage spectrums, services, terminals and BSs for the different services. Therefore, even though there is a particular unused frequency band, the corresponding frequency is not borrowed by other communication services, causing a decrease in service efficiency.
The user may purchase separate terminals supporting corresponding services, or may have a multi-mode terminal supporting both of the two services. However, this makes seamless service switching impossible, and causes the user to separately subscribe to his/her desired services, increasing the total service charge.